Slaved
by Abby -WCD
Summary: PART THREE UP: In the hands of Voldemort, Harry has to choose. Which of his friends will die? Will he sacrifice himself, or will the pressure crack him first? [torture, TomHarry, deathfic]
1. The Beginning of Darkness

Warnings: Torture, eventual TomHarry.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Too bad.

N/A: Afterwards, as usual.

**

* * *

**

_.SLAVED._

**Chapter One--**

_The Beginning of Darkness_

_-_

Wherever Harry was, it was dark. He could tell by the silence of the dark room that he was alone, and that there was no one left to save him. The last event that the Chosen One could recall was his confrontation with the Dark Lord himself, and Harry was positive he'd had his wand securely in his hand. But there had been something, some distraction, and Voldemort had caught him off guard, and Voldemort caused him a great deal of pain…

But that was it. Harry couldn't remember anything beyond that point. He could've sworn he'd been killed that same night—that same moment Voldemort had lifted the Cruciatus Curse…

'_I'm supposed to be dead.'_ Harry couldn't help to be puzzled. Ever since he'd woken up in his black prison, he'd been left in solitude. No one had entered. There was absolutely no sound.

'_Then why am I…?'_

Harry wanted an answer. So he waited.

It wasn't until a few days had passed, when Harry's stomach was about to cave in and when his magical water pouch itself was becoming parched, that there was sound in Harry's life. A door opened in the center of a wall behind Harry. The boy leaped to his feet quickly, ready to approach whoever was there, ready to demand answers, but he was quickly stopped with a simple flick of a wand. The newcomer wasted no time checking Harry's conditions: his too slim body, his dimmed eyes…

Before Harry could say a word, he was knocked out again. But when he woke up again, there was great light. And there was another.

"Good rest?"

Voldemort was standing above him. Harry tried to stop his breath from choking, but the Dark Lord's intense stare along with Harry's own will cracking under the pressure was shortening his inhales, making him sound like a frightened child. Harry remembered trying to sit up from his lowered position, but cuffs connecting him to the floor hindered his movement. Voldemort could see the fear in the boy's murky forests. He couldn't help but chuckle darkly.

"I'd thought so."

Even though he was scared shitless, Harry knew he had to ask. His seclusion from before ordered him to ask…to question the Dark Lord above him. So Harry complied.

"Why am I still alive?"

The boy received a sharp kick to his side. Harry would've grasped the sore spot, but the shackles refused to let him. Voldemort's crimson gaze from above silently laughed at Harry and his simple-minded struggling.

"You will not speak unless spoken to."

There was a demanding force in the Dark Lord's tone. Harry, considering his current predicament, decided to comply. Voldemort smirked. He turned his back on Harry for a second, allowing his long, billowing cloak to skid across Harry's soiled cheeks.

"Lucius, bring them in."

Harry watched.

A line of people were filed into the room, and Harry recognized them all. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, Neville, Luna…

"You get to choose one to live. The rest will be executed."

Harry missed a breath.

The people in queue held no fear. Harry was sure they were all past the point of caring. Their impassive looks, their unresisting moves. Harry was sure they were all ready to die. But he refused to condemn them. But he couldn't choose.

"But your own life is at stake, Harry. You may choose yourself to save, and rid the rest of their miserable lives."

Voldemort's smile only grew as he watched the floored boy stare at the line of his friends in horror. But he knew Harry wouldn't speak. Harry was past the point of talking. Every emotion on his face betrayed him.

"Well? Do you want everyone to die? To end your whole saga?"

Harry had attempted to say no, but all he could do was stare. Voldemort took that as a yes. And Harry watched in shock as Voldemort placed the first in line, the tall and lanky Ronald Weasley who still had freckles speckling his face, under the horrible torturing curse. And Harry watched in disgust as his best friend began to scream, and his best friend fell to the floor of the room and began to spasm, body twitching and quaking in sharp, rigid movements.

Voldemort didn't remove the curse. Ron continued to kick and twist on the ground, face slamming into the tile until his nose was bloody, his whole body was reeking with sweat.

Harry couldn't block out the screaming with his hindered hands. And he couldn't take his eyes off of Ron as the red head cracked.

Still under the curse, Ron continued to have spasms, but there was no sanity left in him. He'd begun to laugh. Harry could feel his own ears bleed.

"Stop it!"

So Voldemort did. Without lifting the curse, the Dark Lord placed one of his shoed feet on top of the red head's jaw, pressing down to the point of breaking the Weasley's neck. Ron stopped moving.

Harry screamed.

"HOW COULD YOU—!"

"Who's next?"

Voldemort removed the curse from Ron's corpse and trailed his wand's tip towards Hermione, but Harry wasn't paying attention. Harry had already begun to slip out of sanity. He fought against the restraints on his hands. His eyes were abnormally wide, each of his green orbs filled with a strange light. Harry screamed before Voldemort could start his next curse. The Dark Lord liked the desperateness in the boy's already cracked voice.

While Harry screamed and Voldemort beamed down at him, Hermione spoke to the Dark Lord, keeping her eyes lowered.

"Kill us. Spare him."

Voldemort allowed himself to listen to the girl while he kept his gaze on Harry. Voldemort nodded.

"Hear that, Harry? Your friends decided for you."

But Harry wasn't listening.

And he refused to hear a thing as each of his friends in turn received death. All he could do was watch.

And scream.

_--end part ONE of THREE._

* * *

N/A: Strange writing style. I don't know why I decided to post it. I guess I decided it was about time I posted one of my TomHarry fanfics.

I'll post the next chapter when I feel inspired to. Reviews give me inspiration. :hinthint:

Thanks for reading. ♥


	2. A Way of Living

Warnings: Torture, TomHarry.

Disclaimer: Pssh. If I owned it, Voldemort would be the winner in the end.

N/A: I was going to update last night, but was being weird last night. So I put up the second par this afternoon.

* * *

_.SLAVED._

**Chapter Two--**

_A Way of Living_

_-_

Harry was getting dressed when the door to his room opened, revealing a twenty-two year old Tom Riddle, dressed in the darkest of robes. The older man's dark, green eyes were filled with what Harry knew was concern. The old Gryffindor gave Tom a quick smile before he pulled the shirt that had been just going over his head over his lean body, covering scars that Harry didn't know he had. Tom continued to watch Harry as he pulled on his robe and attempted to fix his hair. It wasn't until the younger wizard was finished that Tom spoke, words underlined with a hint of true worry.

"Why aren't you in the dining hall yet, Harry?"

"I decided to take a shower. My back was aching."

Tom winced. Harry didn't seem to notice.

"Does it feel better now?"

"Yeah. But my chest still hurts…"

Harry put a hand over his heart. Walking over to the boy, Tom wrapped Harry in his arms, burying him deep within his grasp. Harry leaned into the touch, but still kept his hand over his throbbing heart.

"Why does it hurt so much, Tom…?"

Lying between his teeth, Tom told Harry he didn't know. And Harry believed him.

"Let's go eat?"

Harry nodded.

-

The bed beneath the two moaned under their combined weight as Tom lowered Harry underneath him. The two bodies rolled together, letting every single spot of their clothed skin to rub against each other. Tom let out a slightly pained gasp.

"Harry—"

Leaning up, the Boy-Who-Lived chastely kissed Tom Riddle's lips, a smile spreading across his lips as he did. Tom could see the purity sparking in Harry's depths.

"I love you, Tom."

Tom couldn't respond.

So instead, he kissed the child again.

-

"My Lord?"

The Dark Lord looked down to Lucius who was kneeling at his side. Allowing the man to rise, Voldemort waited for the Death Eater's report. Lucius gulped.

"He's remembering."

Voldemort could hear a pained scream from the distance. Detached, the Dark Lord didn't make any movement to go help Harry. He stayed in his place, high and mighty.

"Is he breaking?"

Lucius nodded. Voldemort closed his red pits for a second before reopening them, having any spark of emotion drowned out of the bloody depths.

"Then he's useless."

Lucius waited. He waited for his master to say it.

"So what should we do?"

Voldemort turned his eyes away from his servant. His side glace was crammed with overflowing emotions. But the Dark Lord couldn't let anyone see it. So he ended it.

"Dispose of him."

Lucius nodded before leaving Voldemort in solitude.

_--end part TWO of THREE._

* * *

N/A: Hmm. There was the TomHarry bit. Not as much as in some of the stuff I write, but I was in the mood. And wavering!Voldemort is fun.

One more part left. If you'd like to see it up, leave a note. Jaa.


	3. Destruction

Warnings: Torture, TomHarry, deathfic.

Disclaimed

N/A: Last part of _Slaved_. (written 09-05-06, two hours for three chapters)

_

* * *

_

_.SLAVED._

**Chapter Three--**

_Destruction_

_-_

Harry could remember. He could see every detail of his memory quite clearly, every flash of the past sweeping through his head at the same time.

"Wha—!"

A line. Ron falling. His neck breaking.

Hermione screaming. Her voice cracked. Hair ripped and scattered.

Freckled skin falling on Harry's face. Ginny's cold, dead face. Her blood everywhere—

"NO!"

Harry fell to the floor of his room, missing his bed by inches. His back was enflamed again. And his heart—his heart was beyond repair.

All he did was scream. Harry tried to scream himself back into insanity, where he had the nice and private life with Tom, but he couldn't go back there. His hands were hindered again. Lucius pulled him to his feet and silenced his pained cries.

Harry remembered being dragged out of his room. He was pulled into Tom's room, and he faced a monster on his lover's bed. Harry's green eyes were wide and desperate. Voldemort watched the boy from the corner of his own eyes.

"Where's Tom?"

Harry pleaded the Dark Lord to answer him. So Voldemort did.

"I killed him."

"Why?"

The boy's eyes were tearing. Voldemort refused to face him.

"No one can take what's mine."

"BUT I LOVED—!"

Voldemort, infuriated and miserable on the inside, snapped his head towards Harry, his dark crimson depths glaring daggers through the boy's thoughts. Voldemort growled at Harry, unable to speak to the boy in any other way without betraying himself.

"Your heart is mine, boy. I broke it. I get to keep it."

Harry stopped seeing Voldemort for a second. Lost in his hazy world of pain and loneliness, Harry gazed past the Dark Lord, seeing something more in the room than Voldemort could.

"Tom…"

Harry's sobbing continued. Voldemort couldn't bear to look at him.

"Ron…Hermione…"

"Oh, Tom, fucking _help **me****—!**_"

But Tom couldn't. Raising his wand, Voldemort finished the boy without looking at him. Voldemort couldn't see the final look of the desperate affection screaming in Harry's expression. Voldemort couldn't stand to see it.

"Lucius…" The servant approached. Voldemort couldn't help but to let his voice crack.

"Why didn't _you_ finish him like I told you to…?"

The Death Eater bowed in apology. But Voldemort couldn't see it.

-

Having not moved since his killing, Voldemort could feel his body growing overly stiff. The Dark Lord fidgeted slightly, bloody eyes trailing onto Harry's corpse in the middle of his room. Voldemort could feel himself crying. He hated it.

"Why did I have to kill myself…?"

Voldemort didn't know. And Harry's dead body didn't know either.

_--end part THREE of THREE._

_**(finish)**_

* * *

N/A: Heh. I made Voldemort cry again. But it wasn't as descriptive as his mourning session in _Mind Trap_.

Well, that's it. Weird style. I'm not that much of a fan for this deal. But whatever.

Tell me what you think. ♥


End file.
